James' Lake Hoohaw Adventure
James' Lake Hoohaw Adventure '''is a movie made by James The Animator. It is produced by Legend Killer Productions. Plot James' day is going normally. But then, while he was using the bathroom, he discovers a secret passage. The passage takes him to Sophie's hometown, Lake Hoohaw. Cast Young Guy as James, Sonic, BLU Scout Kayla as Sophie and Shauna Paul as Igor and King Kool Eric as John Julie as MC Adore Kate as Princess Zelda David as Pac-Man Brian as Mega Man, Robert, Mordecai Peterson Dallas as BLU Soldier and BLU Engineer Diesel as BLU Pyro Alan as BLU Demoman and BLU Sniper Wise Guy as BLU Heavy French Fry as BLU Medic and BLU Spy Jennifer as James' Mom Transcript (May 1, 2015) (James wakes up in his house. James then goes on his laptop to check on the wiki. James then goes to take a shower. After his shower, James gets ready for school, eats breakfast, and watches TV. James' mother then drives him across the street to catch the bus.) James' Mom: Bye, honey! James: Bye, Mom! (James then gets on the bus. The bus goes to school. James then runs into Social Studies.) James: First student in the room! (Various moments from his day are shown. James then takes the bus back home. James arrives at the front door.) James: Honey, I'm home! James' Mom: Welcome home, sweetie! Make sure to take your shoes off at the door and wash your hands! James: Okay! (James takes off his shoes. He then goes to the bathroom.) (James suddenly hears noise.) James: Huh? What was that? (James looks around the bathroom. He cannot find anything.) James: Oh well! (James hears the noise again.) James: Where is that noise coming from? (James then finds a flapping piece of molding.) James: What's up with that? (James sticks his hand where the molding is supposed to be. Suddenly, his hand disappears.) James: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND? (James sticks his head in there. Within moments, he finds himself in a strange dungeon, with brick walls to the side and torches mounted.) James: Haha! Cool! (James continues to walk around in the dungeon. Eventually, though, it all turns dark.) James: It's a little dark in here- (James bumps into two objects.) James: Ow! (James feels the objects. They are shaped like a lever and a mining cart.) James: I'm gonna take a ride in this thing! (James leaps in the cart. He hears the noise of a yowling cat.) James: Oh no! Sorry, buddy! (An angry cat leaps out of the cart and races into the darkness.) James: Now what does the lever do? (James pulls the lever. The cart is suddenly propelled very fast.) James: WHOAH! (The cart goes up and down a few hills. Eventually, it reaches a stopping point.) James: Wow! THAT was a wild ride! (James walks around in a tunnel-like structure. He finds light in a part of the roof.) James: Where does this lead? (James pokes his head through the hole. He then sees the sights and surroundings of Lake Hoohaw.) James: Oh my... '''W.I.P Soundtrack *Pepperland - George Martin (James' everyday life) *Magicians - Tim Garratt (James exploring the mines) Category:2015 videos